Monotheistic
by Caramel Rain
Summary: She was a child at heart, both a curse and a blessing. He was never a child, destined to be a tyrant, a tyrant who loved her. As always Shizuka and Seto!
1. Chapter 1

Monotheistic 

Caramel

A/N: I've returned from hiding out in my little corner of the world! I'm in the process of writing the third chapter to R. Comedy, and to those who asked for an update on Beautiful, I'm Sorry! It was a One-shot.

Anyways, New Story! Yay!

Summary: She was a child at heart, both a curse and a blessing. He was never a child, destined to be a tyrant, a tyrant who loved her. (As always Shizuka and Seto!)

Happy reading!

Monotheistic Chapter One-Anonymous 

She was just a kind hearted stranger, yet she surpassed them all, the lovers. Her happiness, it was intoxicating, and as the moonlight hit the unfeeling street lamps, a glare of brightness seemed to beckon him to the park, perhaps just one last time. This was Ritual.

So, he hurried- hurried to meet her by the swings. She loved swings, that much he knew. She was nameless, and so was he. It was suppose to be better this way, but he couldn't forget, couldn't turn away. Her face- sweet, contemplative, serene, was so…strange. She was untouched and unsoiled. Not Real. He studied every aspect of her life, except for her name. But how he yearned to know, to know more, yet he dared not to ask in fear of having to reveal his own flaws. That was all that was there to reveal, as he was constantly reminded. He glanced down at his watch; it read 12:57. Thirteen more minutes. She was always perfectly on time- ten minutes late. He chuckled at himself, so why did he still come ten minutes before 1:00 am.

She was early once, came at 1:08. Two stolen minutes. Damn- was he that desperate?

Yes.

If he could have even two more minutes, he'd wait. Wait forever.

There she was-1: 10- just on time. Her hair an odd kind of auburn, it looked like it was burnt and then poorly salvaged, it looked like a freshly lit flame with ashes so fragile-a solitary touch- soft, would crumble it. He lifted his hand and unclenched his fists, fingers fanned and aching in midair, they closed again. His hand hung limp.

"Sorry I'm late; I swear my watch is ten minutes slower than the rest of the world." She grinned sheepishly, "Did I keep you waiting?" She always apologized, but she never corrected her mistake.

His lips lifted and a hint of a smile graced the stoic features. "No, I just got here."

She sighed in relief, "Good, I would hate it if I kept you waiting, you're so patient though, I mean sometimes I think that you do wait, but you don't tell me. " She rambled. She would ramble on for the rest of their stolen time.

She always talked too much, way too much. Tonight, though, something was different. She seemed heavier, a little sad.

"Oh Gosh! You wouldn't believe the day I had. I really wish people would stop using cars so much, I mean I know that it's fashionable and the western trend. But come on. I mean what happened to old-fashioned walking and biking. Really though, cars are just a hassle. " Her nose scrunched up to express her disdain. He owned a car. Several in fact. But he just nodded and continued to study her face. Even her nose scrunches seemed a little heavier tonight.

Time feared him; it dashed off in a scamper so he wouldn't catch it. Not even close- it was 2:30. She should be leaving now. She lingered-hesitant.

"Why do we keep meeting?" She was rarely ever this serious, this straight. He had contemplated this question, a hundred time, a thousand times. He had the perfect answer.

"…" Was all he could say. No. That wasn't his answer.

"I mean… It's just that I don't know anything about you, not even your name. It's strange you know- what we do here. I just talk and you just nod, it's not normal- probably not healthy either. It's like something out of a movie or a novel except it's been two years now-you and me. We should be in love or something. You know so much about me, down to what my favorite brand of toothpaste is; yet, all I know about you is that you love your brother. " That was all she needed to know, he wanted to tell her. That was the only thing worth knowing. He wanted to tell her, but he kept silent and let tiny dewdrops flow down her cheeks.

"I waited for you- to tell me something-anything. I would have settled. I wanted so badly for you to just tell me something. How can I love you if I don't even know your name? Please. " The tiny dew drops were now rain droplets stumbling and falling into the sweet grass.

She wanted to love him.

Why?

"I know that it is stupid of me to think this way, but… in the pocketbook romances we're suppose to fall in love and your just so cool and mature and I just couldn't help wanting to love you. I mean… I… it might not make much sense but I admire you. You're so together at least it seems that way and you know me- I'm so not…I…You…" She started to rub her forehead, a habit when she was frustrated, he observed.

So, she admired him; it only further convinced him that this, the mystery, was for the best. Let her dream up images and stories of him as a hero. A good person. She was so childish sometimes, but it was enduring. She made him feel needed-like he could protect her, make her happy. He remembered when he brought her a cupcake, just a concoction of flour, sugar, and pink things for her birthday. She was so happy. He knew that she had many friends and family who showered her with gifts even though they had little money; she was so loved. Yet, she told him that she liked his present the best, told him that she hated it when her brother spent all his money on her. It made her feel burdened, unworthy, miserable. His present was so light- easy; she was so appreciative of him. Yes, let her dream.

She couldn't know him. No, all he had were her dreams. Dreams that he knew nothing of but they were so precious.

"I'm sorry." He hated to apologize.

"Could you love me?" This was getting too serious for his liking. Being with her was suppose to be effortless.

"No." Crisp. Cruel. Concise. It was his style.

"Good."

His eyes widened slightly, barely betraying his surprise. This side of her, he had never seen. She was happy, she was sad, but this was different. She waited for his response. He gave none.

"I'm getting married."

End of Chapter One 

A/N: Sooooooo… What do you think?

Should I be tarred and feathered? Tell!

Caramel


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:** I think that I might actually be the physical manifestation of a state of mind appropriately titled bum, and for that I deeply apologize; I seem to be incapable of updating. Period.

However, I was forced to take action and get off of my lazy arse and update due to the lack of any activity whatsoever in the SXS section. Is it just me or is our fandom dieing off like parched mosquitoes in the annihilating sun? Whether it is reviews or stories, there seems to be a deficient in the crazed love of Shizuka and Seto. With the retirement of Setine (maybe- please come back oh-great-one) from the **SXS World **it seems to me that less and less people are participating in this beloved pairing. I'm a reader that is very selective in my reading/reviewing just because there are so many stories out there that it would be too physically exhausting to try to sort the good ones from the bad. So I employ the faultless and epitome of efficiency (note the sarcasm) system of 10+ reviews per chapter. Although I often end up overlooking many fantabulous stories, I generally hit the really good ones. But looking over the SXS section, I see few new stories, few reviews for good stories, and few authors (another faultless system I assure you) that I recognize. I've been a lurker for quite a while and it saddens me that people seem to have lost interest in what could potentially be an extremely interesting couple if done right. I don't believe in outgrowing a pairing (my love is Dramoine and has been for years). So I've decided to attempt to lead by action. I'm notorious for updating once every other millennium. You'll have better luck waiting for the next blizzard in Nevada then one of my updates, but I'm going to try to update once a month now to revive the fandom.

So without further a due… Chapter 2

Undiscovered

_Stolen time-it can't be wasted. There may not be a tomorrow. There wasn't supposed to be a today._

"Congratulations." What was he suppose to say? Married? She was only nineteen, not yet out of university-too young.

Always.

What the hell could she be thinking? Marriage. Who? In the twenty-six months, twelve days, and three hours that he had come into her company, she never mentioned a love interest nor did she show any sign of having another man in her life. Did she meet this man before him? Could he provide for her? Give her all the things she deserved? Did he love her? Did he even know her?

"Thank You." Her defeated response whisked him out of his thoughts. He saw her upper lip tremble as she lowered her head. Those honey dusted eyes glazed over as she starred down, down. Dull. Devoid. And what lovely eyes they were. Soft, yielding, the right shade of maple to complement his wrong shade of frost. She would burn a hole through his head, heart. He would let her.

Gladly.

She seemed to be struggling, not knowing what to say, yet bursting with anticipation to speak, talk, or ramble, maybe even scream like a little child in order to warrant a response.

Her visage, tonight it was ever changing. Departed were the normal cheerful encounters, instead like the chased chameleons through wild jungles of desperation, her demeanor gave off a range of colors that foreshadowed the final blur to come. Blue and orange, though complimentary, in the end they just make an ugly malicious brown, a brown, which he could drown in.

Maybe she could too-Drown.

Choose to drown.

With him.

Even the jaded, at times, indulges in little dreams; then they would wake up, and everything would be right again. Be the same.

Suddenly, she looked up; the glow of the crescent moon gave her pale skin an unhealthy pasty look. It was so unlike her, so ill suited for her usual demeanor-warm. She was like a zombie in one of those god awful western films with the glowing eyes and the decaying cheeks. It was too cold for her. Yet, he couldn't look away.

Her eyes flashed up towards him. They were gleaming. She seemed angry. No longer sad or impassive. She had settled on what her reaction should be. Good. She was growing up. Like a wounded animal, it lashes out at anything in its path, especially against the one whom wronged it.

"Do you even care about me at all?" She was demanding now. "Why are you so indifferent? Do you not understand? I'm getting married." Her tears, he liked them. Making her cry, it was empowering, lovely. Yes, he definitely liked them very much.

She was waiting for his reply. Waiting.

Roles were reversed.

She tried again. She was always more persistence then him when it came to the matters of the heart.

"You do care, of course you do, because we are friends. Aren't we?" Self-indulgence-denial. She was so young- so so young.

"We are acquaintances." Now was not the time to convey any of his feeling about her. She was getting married; he didn't need to reveal anything at all. He had no obligation, and she had no right to demand anything form him. She was getting married.

"Just acquaintances?" She seemed to revert back to her timorous self at that moment. Her voice- shaky and dripped with an unspoken plea for him to contradict her, to give her enough to hate him or love him, to give her something.

" Just acquaintances." He was resolved in his answer. He would define them for her.

Because she had to ask.

He had never seen her so ruthless as she was now. The usual aura of self-preservation was stripped from her now. Revealing all the intricate tangles of her anger, pain, and humiliation.

"Acquaintances don't reveal the most intimate parts to you. Acquaintances don't sneak out in the devil's hour to just watch you stand in silence with the exceptions of sparse grunts and occasional jumbles of words that mean nothing. " She was baiting him again. Try to evoke a response, a waver of will, a glint of the eye, but he would give nothing. Offer her no comfort. She was getting married. This was her fault. She was changing their situation. He did nothing wrong. It was all her.

"Why?" he couldn't help himself. He needed to understand this.

"Why what?" she was still furious.

"Why are you making us pay?" it wasn't like him to be vague, but he had to understand if she understood what the hell they were in the first place. They could not suppose anything, neither of them.

"I don't know what you're trying to say."

"This is stolen time."

Her brow furrowed deep as she tried to comprehend, but she was just too young. In every sense of the word. "What's that suppose to mean?"

He didn't owe her an explanation, but he was feeling exceptionally gracious that moment. "That's what we have. That's what we are. Thieves that steal time from the night, and we never got caught. So we kept stealing. The rush, the beautiful rush; that was you and I. Now, you want to turn us in. Make us pay for our crime. Make us stop. You're hurting me. Hurting you. Tell me why?"

Her lip quivered, loosing color- her radiance. Like a solemn white flag waving in the breeze after enough blood was shed to quench the thirst of the battlefield.

No. Tonight she would drown in red instead.

And he would not join her.

End

A/n2: This and Chapter 1 were overly emo, but the rest of the story will turn a new more subtle tone after the plot starts crawling along.

**(If you didn't read the author note at the top please do)**


End file.
